The invention relates to a liquid aspirator for vacuuming or transporting liquids, in particular liquids containing solids such as sludge or the like. Such a liquid aspirator is disclosed in DE 102 40 804 A1. It has a receptacle in which by means of an air aspiration motor a vacuum is generated. As a result of the vacuum, the liquid or the sludge is sucked into the receptacle through a vacuum connection and, after filling the receptacle and switching off the motor, can be drained from the receptacle through a drainage and a drain element, usually in the form of a hose, and can be guided to a desired location.
Such sludge aspirators operate reliably because damage to the motor by entrained solids is prevented as a result of separation of motor and liquid or sludge to be transported by means of the receptacle. However, after each filling process of the receptacle an aspiration break is required in which the receptacle must be emptied. The liquid or sludge aspiration is therefore comparatively time-consuming.
It is an object of the invention to provide a liquid aspirator that is improved in this respect.